Compromissos
by Usagi chan 9.0
Summary: Os dois já eram maduros o suficiente para se amar, mas Groot queria mais do que somente aquela espécie de amizade colorida.


**Compromissos**

Quando Rocket acordou depois de um longo sono,sentiu seu corpo leve e sendo envolvido por algo familiar, era os braços de Groot. Quando notou isso abriu os olhos e virou lentamente o rosto para o lado esquerdo,onde o colosso se encontrava, o guaxinim tentou não fazer movimentos bruscos,para não acordá-lo,porém queria libertar uma das suas mãos para esfregar seus olhos, foi o que fez,com a direita.

Não tinha vontade de levantar, ali estava tão quente e aconchegante. E além do mais,era muito gratificante assistir tão de perto o colosso dormindo serenamente.

Ficou recordando um pouco nas coisas que aconteceram antes de adormecer,enquanto olhava afetuosamente para o seu companheiro – que a muito tempo havia deixado de ser só seu amigo, era mais que isso. O que aconteceu com eles horas antes era algo bem diferente de uma camaradagem – eles se entregaram.

"Não sabia que o meu corpo era capaz disso." Deu um sorriso maroto,enquanto tentava deitar levemente no peito do seu pretendente ao se referia ao fato de sentir tanto afeto, pelos seus companheiros de equipe e pelo seu parceiro de longa data. Afinal ele tinha pouca carne,parte do seu corpo era sustentado por peças robóticas.

Não demorou muito para se aproximar mais dele,não conseguiu evitar e tocou no ombro dele a fim de acariciá-lo e sentir a sua pele rústica. E logo estava esfregando a sua cabeça no queixo e pescoço do grandão, como quem marcava território. Sorrindo de prazer.

Embora não tenha sido a intenção do roedor,não pode impedir que aquela grande planta desperta-se ao sentir o carinho e ouvir seus ronronados de satisfação. Ele não se incomodou muito por ter acordado, estava sonhando com o dito cujo, e em sua mente era mais agradável naquele momento do que se recordar que o seu amado era real.

Groot sorriu,abriu levemente os olhos,mas logo os fechou. Pousou sua mão direita na cabeça do mamífero e a esquerda nas costas do mesmo.

-Eu sou Groot. ( Olá raio de sol.) – murmurou no pé do ouvido dele,ao envolve-lo novamente em suas mãos. Era assim que ele chamava o Raccoon,quando acordava e em momentos íntimos como aquele.

-Oi. – o saldou também e dando uma risadinha leve e um tanto inaudível, porque achava engraçado aquele apelido carinhoso,naquele momento se encontrava deitado no seu pescoço, mas após falar resolveu sair dali.

-Eu sou Groot? (Dormiu bem?) – roçou nos pelos das costas e atrás da cabeça dele.

-...sim...claro... - respondeu,desta vez sério pois esperava que o seu parceiro disse-se algo diferente.

Após responder aquilo se moveu mais para cima, com o propósito de ficarem com os rostos e olhos próximos, a altura deveria ser mais proporcional. Então se ajeitou no travesseiro macio para fita-lo, não queria mais nada, por enquanto.

E ficaram nisso, se admirando e acariciando com as mãos e dedos, em profundo silêncio por um tempo. Não havia mais suspiros e nem ofegâncias de amor para serem ouvidas, embora continuassem com a chama do amor acesa de algum modo – tanto era que ainda haviam vermelhidão no rosto do rabugento e flores brotando no outro.

-Eu sou Groot.(Você é tão belo.)-murmurou,quebrando o silêncio entre eles, enquanto rosas vermelhas e perfumadas se abriam ao redor de sua cabeça.

Era um comentário que sempre ouvia, agora começava a acreditar nisso - geralmente se recusava a crer que tinha beleza. Só desta vez não comentou sobre o assunto,não achava necessário.

-Eu sou Groot. (Eu vou te proteger sempre).-continuou.

Ele disse isso com uma simplicidade tão absurda, como se aquilo fosse algo fácil. Além disso, aquela frase soava meio ridícula, já que aquele animal mutante sabia se um tipo de promessa estranha, mas que pretendia fazer, mesmo que o felpudo tivesse seus armamentos e possuíssem outros meios de defesa.

Entretanto naquele momento aquela fala tinha algum fundamento. O pequenino nunca se sentiu tão vulnerável. Sentia seu corpo fraco depois do amor, talvez por estar despido e ter sido enchido de carinhos. Esqueceu-se completamente que possuía força,inteligência e extinto de defesa natural.

Ele provavelmente se agarraria no seu amado feito de madeira na primeira oportunidade,como quem pedia auxilio,abrigo e proteção. Pelo menos até que recuperasse as suas forças.

Minutos depois daquela fala disse:

-Claro...- e tocou na mão direita dele com as suas duas patas dianteiras.

Falou aquilo como quem não tinha nada para dizer, mas que não queria ficar mudo perante o sorriso lindo dele e os olhos expressivos do mesmo.

Pouco depois que ambos se calaram, Groot colocou os dedos no rosto do amado,segurando-o delicadamente e se aproximou para lhe dar um beijo – desta vez rápido. Embora o pequenino espera-se algo mais profundo como anteriormente, logicamente iria aceitar qualquer selinho.

Entretanto,havia uma explicação para aquele ter sido um ato ligeiro...ele queria dizer-lhe algo em seguida:

-Eu sou Groot? (Quer casar comigo?)

O Raccoon ficou espantado com aquele pedido. Pensando consigo mesmo era obvio que mais cedo ou mais tarde aquela conversa iria surgir, porém da boca do seu amado e talvez até alguns dos seus colegas de equipe poderiam sugerir isso, mas não se ouvieria isso vindo dos lábios do rabugento...

-...ah...Groot...Você quer mesmo isso? – levantou um pouco do seu corpo, demonstrando não apreciar a idéia.

-Eu sou Groot. (Nós nos conhecemos á muito tempo.)

O guaxinim entendia que á tempos o seu adorado queria que aquele relacionamento deles não fosse mais somente uma amizade colorida. E no seu conceito já não era. Só que se referia em algo mais oficial.

-Eu sei, mas... precisa de um ato simbólico para oficializar isso? Já chegamos num ponto em que vejo que o nosso relacionamento está mais que oficial para mim.-no meio da fala deita a sua cabeça no peito dele e é acariciando na cabeça.

O colosso ficou sério e olhou para o teto...

-Eu sou Groot. (Sim,é muito oficial nosso relacionamento.) Eu sou Groot. (Mas eu quero me casar contigo.)

-Acho que você está vendo muito programa bobo de televisão.

Pelo silêncio repentino ter se estendido mais que o esperado, Rocket achou que ele tinha ficado chateado, então resolveu completar...

-...Não me leve a mal, meu amor. – suspirou antes de continuar – Mas é que não acho que precise assinar documentos ou coisas assim, já vivemos juntos, isso tá bom para mim...

-Eu sou Groot? (Não quer comemorar isso com nossos amigos?) Eu sou Groot? (Não quer complementar a nossa união?)

-ahn...é..eu... – levantou a cabeça e gaguejou encabulado por um momento.

Mesmo não gostando idéia de uma cerimônia solene e de fazer uma festa para comemorar o feito, ouviu algo que mudou um pouco as coisas...

-Eu sou Groot. (Uma aliança nos nossos dedos, já basta para mim.) - ele sorriu singelamente. Entendeu-se que abriria mão de qualquer pompa e formalidades.

Aquela fala era um argumento convincente, mas o sorriso e o olhar encantador cheio de amor para dar completou tudo,enfim fez o peludo ceder...

-Sim. Eu quero.

A árvore viva sorriu de um jeito belo e único, mal poderia deixar de expressar sua felicidade, tinha vontade de correr e dizer para todos que pudessem ouvir que aquele gênio nervosinho da galáxia havia dito "sim" para ele. Era gratificante pensar nisso, só que se conteve por um motivo: fez aparecer no seu braço um pequeno caule,na ponta dele desabrochou uma bonita flor rosa, aquilo fez uma espiral para poder se formar um anel, que logo pôs no dedo do noivo – que por sua vez não demonstrou muita reação,somente assistia a fabricação daquele objeto que seria símbolo do seu amor.

Depois do peludo de dar uma boa olhada para aquilo,levantou os olhos ao ouvir...

-Nós somos Groot.

O fitou mudo,dava quase para ver todo aquele sentimento dentro de suas brilhantes pupilas...

-Eu também te amo.-desta vez saiu sem muito esforço,como nas primeiras vezes.

E deu uma lambida nos lábios dele. Com isso Groot se ajeitou para poder beija-lo de forma mais convincente e profunda, como outras criaturas faziam.

No entanto,minutos depois,assim que Rocket se afastou,percebeu que já era tarde e tinha que rapidamente tentar recuperar-se de tanta emoção...

-Bem...devemos ir juntar-se aos outros...-virando-se para o lado oposto e fazendo menção em se sentar,que era o movimento inicial para poder levantar-se totalmente daquela cama.

-Eu sou Groot. (Eu queria ficar mais um pouquinho). – falou isso o agarrando,num abraço, impedindo o mesmo de se levantar e sair da cama.

\- Eu não duvido, mas já passou da nossa hora. Vamos. – falou isso rindo de um jeito quase malicioso.

Tinham que ter o mínimo de força para sair do seu recanto ou ninho de amor, entretanto conseguiram fazer.

Depois disso... Demorou um pouco, mas os outros guardiões notaram a presença daquele anel, e naquele dedo era algo muito suspeito, contudo resolveram não comentarem nada, mesmo que fosse evidente o romance entre aqueles dois, era também visível que os casal não gostava de se expor demais – em espacial, quando se tratava de sua relação amorosa.

Com tudo, para outros, desavisados (ou não) , especialmente mulheres que cruzavam o caminho do mutante e lhe lançavam um olhar que demonstrava alguma espécie de interesse (seja realmente amoroso ou por causa de suas unidades, em especial quando jogava Pôquer), Rocket teve a ousadia de dizer:

-Sou comprometido.

Foi o mesmo que disse quando reencontrou a capitã Marvel novamente – mesmo que ela não demonstrasse esse tipo de interesse.

 **FIM.**

 ***Mais uma fanfic da série "Fiz por diversão".**

 ***O final foi inspirado num episódio da animação dos Guardiões da Galáxia (segunda temporada) em que eles encontram os Vingadores, pois Rocket e a Capitã Marvel interagiram bem e houve uma cena 'peculiar' entre eles.**

 *** Feito em: 17 de abril de 2017.**

 ***Finalizado em: 25 de maio de 2017.**

 ***Algumas correções: 27 de setembro de 2017.**


End file.
